1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to secure file transmission from a first computing device of a sender to a second computing device of a recipient.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the recent years, file sharing applications have been widely used by a large number of domestic users as well as by several commercial franchises. At the domestic end, file sharing applications may typically be used for sharing pictures, schedules, and school assignments with family and friends. On the commercial end, file sharing applications may be used for marketing, advertisement, communicating with employees, partners, customers, suppliers and the like. Sharing files can be challenging through current delivery channels or applications.
Conventional file sharing systems are known for expensive usage fees where charges may apply for each segment when sharing a file. The file dispatch costs may accrue exponentially when a file is to be transmitted to a large number of subscribers dispersed all around the world.
Conventional file sharing systems typically have a limited number of characters and limited length of content. Furthermore, typically file sharing systems may charge enormous storage fees for storing the shared files. As for the contents of the shared files, in the modern world where many operations are performed electronically, sensitive information is often shared over the internet. Conventional file sharing systems do not provide adequate measures to protect the sensitive information. This lack of security controls in the existing file sharing systems renders the users of the system vulnerable to cyber-attacks.
Likewise, a sender of a file using the present file sharing systems is neither guaranteed end-point delivery nor given a return receipt notification. After sending a file, the sender does not have access to diagnostics services for tracking down the transmitted file. The only option the sender may have is to spend hours resolving file delivery issues with the operators. This can be detrimental especially when time sensitive or confidential information is to be transmitted to a large group of customers.
It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a secure two way link between a sender and a recipient to exchange confidential files in a timely manner. In other words, a file may be sent by a sender to a recipient, who may in turn modify the file and send it back to the sender for review and or acceptance. In this scenario the same file may have versions that may not be preserved since files may be overwritten during the course of edits. Thus, conventional file sharing systems do not have a capability to enforce version control. Another challenge presented by the conventional file sharing systems is accessing files when there is no Wi-Fi or cellular data connectivity. Yet another challenge presented by the conventional file sharing systems is lost or stolen devices. If a person loses his/her computing device such as cell phone, tablet or a personal computer, then the person may not be able to access files or the previous versions of the file.
It would therefore be desirable to have a file transmission system that can replace the existing file transmission system, which can transmit messages that are encrypted end to end, can provide return receipt notification and enforce version control. It is also desirable to have a message transmission system that can economically provide unlimited usage, unlimited message size, and simple administration to allow a sender to easily transmit any number of files to any number of recipients regardless of the file size or recipient location. Accordingly, there is a need for a file transmission system that can securely transfer and store files of all types in addition to providing file backup.